Wait a minute, THEY WHAT?
by Marie Kira Yeager
Summary: Yo! This fan fiction is my first but I tried , please leave review. This about… WAIT! I can't spoil it for you.. oops.. damn.. only one main OC character here. I give most credits to J.K Rowling for inventing the great harry potter series - - Tell me if you want me to continue. (Not good at puncation and spelling) Spoiler of the story: They get sent back in time 3


**_Mr Unknown: Okay , since "Unwanted Witch" didn't want to start the credits and the story , I would have to be the narrator and character this story =_= I really hate you "Unwanted Witch".._**

**_Unwanted: NOOO HATE ON ME PLZ! I_**

**_Mr Unknown: Let's ignore her and go on, Unwanted witch doesn't own most of the characters in this story and as well as the scene etc. They all belong to J.K Rowling. This is also set in "The next generation" please don't be confused! Thank you for reading this boring text. She only owns the OCs in this story._**

**JAMES POV**

What happens when your best friend comes over to see your siblings running around the place? Espiacally when your best friend is a girl? Easy, embarrassment!

"Hey Potter , I was thinking about something?",my best friend asked.

"What is it Reggy?", I answered.

"I understand why you are a idiot , and don't call me Reggy."

"I guess you underst- WAIT! I am not a idiot!"

"You just hate to admit it Jamie." said a familiar casual voice behind me.

Turning around , I saw someone who I hoping not see in my holidays again.  
"Hey Freddie!" Reggy smile at him. Dam! Why does she only smile at him!

"Yo Reggie! I was just visiting my cousin's house , What are you doing here?" Fred, my cousin answered back.

Let me help you on these descriptions about Reggy and Fred. Fred is a prankster like me, me and him are like twins until Reggy came and started joining us. I mean he isn't mean , it just ... Regg- No-Regina is a closer to me since she found out a secret about me that no one knows. In total , me and Fred have about 120 detentions and Regina has 9 detentions. It is not fair how she gets to escape detentions with that magic of hers. But Fred always seem to please Regina more than me! Despite her fami- no generation , she is the most trusted, and probably the one with the most positive feedback from other students from Hogwarts. Anyway continue back on Fred, Fred is my cousin and I can't really call him a friend if he is my cousin. He likes making prank items that have to do with muggle stuff , like what his father used to do with his twin who died in war. Regina is skilled witch , probably the most skilled witch in our year. I have no idea how me and Regina became friends since we started out as enemies. I guess I could owe her my life after all I did run into dragon when trying to break a couple of rules.

"Jamie? Are you awake? Hello James!? Earth to guys!"

"Oh sorry Fred, I zoned out"

"Big brother! I made something for you!", my cute little sister smiled below me.

I crouched down and patted her head, "What is it Lily?"

She showed a piece of paper shaped and cut out like a snowflake , "Wow, it is so cute Lily! Can I keep it?" Normal stuff you would say to a 6 year old, I guess.

"C'mon Lily are going to help mommy cook?" my mother said in a orderly way form the kitchen.  
"Coming Mommy!" Lily ran to kitchen. Man I miss childhood and I am happy that I am not Al , he just looks like a person who hates life and he is two years younger than me!

"Hey Albus, is it your name?" I heard Regina talking. What is so interesting about me brother!  
"Yes , my name is Albus , why?" I heard my brother answer back calmly in his quiet voice.

Regina smiled, " I have a brother who is your age too, man , you look sad, here have this" She gave him a slice of the cake which she brought from her place. "I made it, I hope you like it". That is probably the nicest thing that she had done this whole year!

Albus, my brother nodded and took a small nibble on the cake and then the next blink of an eye, he finished the slice.

"Wow! You are a good cook!" Great, now I am jealous! I gotta to taste some of that cake!

"Thank you , I used to go to a cooking school when I was little".

"James you seem quiet there, hello? James?"I shook my head and smirked , "Hey Reggie , you did something nice are you definetly Reggie?"  
"Watch you mouth git!" "Oi! Don't just call me git!" "Guys.."

"Hello James and Fred and who is this girl here?", my father asked as he entered the room. Regina bowed and mumbled, "I am Regina sir."

"Wow! You must Draco's new kid right?" That sentence made everyone except my father , me and Fred stop at their tracks.

"What is the big deal?", I asked with curiousity.

"Well...what?" asked Fred.

" ... I bet she is different though from her father, hehe.." my father chuckled.

"I am different , I guess , in gender."

"What is the big deal anyway?"

"Different in gender is not much of a difference.."

"It is not?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"..." "You know... that isn't much of a difference Reggie.." "I know.."

"Umm to break the awkardness , would you guys like to go upstairs to Jame's room?"

"Sure." "All right!" "Meh.."

Unwanted: This is a basic introduction with our main characters Fred, Regina (OC) and James. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review please =3= .


End file.
